I'm Back, So Here I Come
by Angel of Death13
Summary: Trapped in a crystal encasement for a hundred years and now that he’s awake, he’s returned to get what is his. The God of Darkness has returned. Chapt 6 "Birds" ?Kag
1. Default Chapter

Title: I'm Back, So Here I Come…

Author: Tsunami

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, and never will…

Trapped in a crystal encasement for a hundred years and now that he's awake, he's returned to get what is his…

A/n: if any of those find that this is familiar to theirs then I'm sorry but I assure you I didn't steal your idea. I only post this because I want to erase all confusion for those who think I'm copying their hard work. For those who haven't notice, there are a lot of Inu Yasha fan fictions. Thank you. 

Awaken… 

__

Before, long ago, was a God of Darkness, the ruler of all demons and creatures of the night…

This lord, full of evil and malice, dared to defy the Gods of Light… 

To keep what was his… 

_He could have anything he wanted…_

Women, land, power, anything you could possibly dream of… 

_He could have yet he all he wanted was a woman…_

But he was told he could not have her… 

_Once he looked at her, into her deep blue orbs, he wished to have her…_

_The Goddess of Light, the one so pure was to only be touched by the Light…_

_Thou knew this, but he dared to defy for the Darkness loved the Light…_

_He kept her, kept all away from her, and destroyed all who dared to take her… away from him…_

_For one so emotionless, he found a place in his heart for her and only her…_

_The Goddess did not to care to be held captive…_

_For deep in her heart, she loved him also…_

_Soon, because of this, there was a war for who would take this Goddess of Light…_

The Light had won in the end and trapped the God of Dark into a crystal encasement for a thousands of years…

Yes, this was his punishment, but there was a flaw… Now, he was awake… And now, he was back… to claim what was his… After a hundred years, he was back…

An elegant creature stood from the beyond. The spring breeze gently tossed around his beautiful silver mane that shined in the moon. His golden eyes gazed the area. His torn clothes showed his well-sculpted chest. His clawed hands clench in anger. He shed his bloodied armor and looked up at the sky then at the land he stood on. This marvelous creature of such beauty was made from the fiery pits of Hades. His aura that surrounded him was full of evil, anger, and malice. He was truly the God of Death, the God of Darkness…

They would pay for what they did… and he would make sure of it… For a hundred years, he had returned and reclaim what was his. His land, his world, and most importantly, his love…

Kagome, my Goddess of Light, my love, I have… returned…

Tsunami: Yep, Kagome's the Goddess of Light. Saw that coming. So who is this God of Darkness? Sesshoumaru or Inu yasha? You tell me. Review please!


	2. How? Why? Why are you so persistant?

Tsunami: Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! Yay! * prances around then glances at you * Oh yeah, the fanfic, right. * goes to computer *

Disclaimer: I don't own them * spiffy huh? *

Somewhere…

"Mistress! My Lord!"

"Yes Hikori?"

"Why in such a hurry girl?"

"He… He has returned…"

"Who is He?"

"He has returned Hikori?"

"Yes my lord."

"Who is He Hikori!"

"Dear mate, it is the Lord of the Darkness…"

There, in her throne, her mistress sat, stricken with shock. The one they defeated, trapped in a crystal encasement, had escaped! How… how… could this possibly happen? He was to be sealed for a thousand years and as soon as the seal would weaken, he would die. The crystal would have slowly absorbed his energy to the last drop. How? Why? Why, was he so persistent? A creature of the darkness could never love a child of the light… So why waste the energy? How? How, could he love, a child of the Light… A child from heaven could never possibly be with the Dark. A child of the light, could never love such a dark creature that was so different from them. If was just never meant to be… So why, Lord of Darkness, are you so persistent to defy the truth?

But, it seems her Mistress of Light, had never heard of opposites attract… And these two opposites could never have more perfect for one another… The Light and Dark, together as one…

Tsunami: Sooooo short! T_T * exhales * Till next time! Bye! ^_^ 


	3. Where in the Seven Hells are you Kagome!

Tsunami: Heh, sorry, I seem to have forgotten to thank you all. THANK YOU! I REALLY appreciate the reviews. It, hmm…what's that word, oh yeah, motivates me. * wink, winks* So keep those reviews coming! ^_^ I really didn't think anyone would actually like or READ this fan fiction… anyway, chapter three! ^_^ ( oh yeah, in my story, kagome has blue-silver eyes alright? ) 

Disclaimer: Tell me, what do YOU think?

I'm Back, So Here I Come…

Chapter 3: Where in the Seven Hells are you Kagome?

_650 years…_

_It's long, and I have yet changed. I came from a King of Darkness, I had everything, I had, her… And THEY ruined it all for me. The bastards! How I would LOVE to tear them bit by bit, **slowly**… Torture them to no end… The cowards, how dare they hide! It seems, after one hundred years, my minions are gone. It seems, right when I was entrapped in that damn crystal, they had taken the opportunity to destroy my army. Every goddamn one of them except for one. Feh, I don't see why they hadn't destroyed him also… Jaken, the disgusting toad demon… How I despised him, though it was hard to find any loyal servants then. Humans and demons alike were created or born if you want to put it that way. I then became Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru, feared by all, admired by few, loved by women, envied by men, and hated by enemies. I wouldn't say I had many enemies, for, they all died when they challenged me… Stupid fools, to fight a god… Of course, they did not know of my secret. Which made it all the better, I was invincible to them, and, I was. Then the human population grew, outnumbering demons by each generation. I watched this happen, as the humans grew with new generations, the populations of demons were decreasing to rarely any. Demons, worrying for their future began making spells and incantations to make it seem as if they were humans. Yes, the demons made illusions for the sake of their future. Because the demons do not reproduce as quickly as humans did, they increased slowly. That, was feudal Japan, this, this is modern Japan. The demons have multiplied to more than there once was before humans started to increase. Though, now, demons lived among the humans unnoticed with the help illusions. Living together peacefully, disgusting… _

Being the God of Darkness, he couldn't stand this. He wanted blood, gore, death, action damn it! Now, he was owner and CEO of the largest company in Japan and was filthy rich. Again, time repeated for him, women wanted him and men envied him. How he found it repulsive when women would throw them at his feet. Sluts, all of them. Women with their heavy makeup and tight horrific clothing. Their clothes were so small that it seems they weren't even WEARING any clothes. Just the thought made him want to lose his appetite. He was handsome, smart, strong, rich, and just what any girl would want. Yet HE didn't want any of them, he wanted HER. For six hundred-fifty years he searched for her. And he was a bachelor because he was unsuccessful in finding her. His weakness, his love, his Kagome. In his heart, he knew she was here, she was alive and he would search till the day he died to find her. Which would be for all eternity, you can't kill a god. It's just not possible, well at least, you couldn't kill him. For he was immortal. A noise broke his chain of thoughts. As he looked down, he observed his stomach and then to his Rolex. Well, by the sound and the time, he'd say it was lunch. Or, at least his stomach would say it is. He quickly went to his hidden room in his office and changed out of his expensive Armani business suit. Once he was done, he was wearing black jeans, a white button up shirt with red designs, his silver hair tied in a low ponytail, and his golden eyes covered by dark shades. Being the richest bachelor in Japan attracted unwanted attention and that was something he didn't need. He grabbed his wallet and called for the limo to be out in the back. Once he stepped out of his office, he quickly made a dash towards the elevator and to the back door. Soon as he stepped out, he was bombarded with women. When he was able to get out of their grasp, he ran towards the limo, which drove off at full speed. This time, he didn't even bother to look how much of his clothes were ripped off to be sold on Ebay or how much lipstick stains were on him. Luckily, he had spare cloths in the limo which were exactly the same clothes he was wearing right then. Why, he did not care. ( the driver is male and he can't see want Sesshoumaru is doing thank you ) After he changed, he washed himself as clean as possible. Once he reached the restaurant, he casually walked in and took his reserved table. Being rich had its perks. An angelic beauty stepped into the restaurant and was kindly greeted then was showed to her table. With a quick thank you she walked towards not to her table, which was not so far from Sesshoumaru. He waited patiently while drinking his martini when a lithe figure of a woman in a navy blue skirt and jacket that was oblivious to be a business suit with locks of long black wavy hair and blue-silver eyes made her way towards him…  He nearly spat his drink out from shock.

" Hello, Sesshou… God, of Darkness…" she whispered softly, so soft that he strained to hear…


	4. New Employee

Me: Heh, Heh… Sorry to keep you waiting? * eyes the angry and restless fan readers WITH pitchforks * umm… writers block? Heh… Onward to the fanfic! * runs as fast as she can with fan readers chase after her * Sesshoumaru! Help me!!!!!!!! 

Sesshoumaru: * to busy telling Kagome's lips a secret ( kissing ) * 

Me: Damn it Sesshoumaru! If you don't get your ass over here to help me, I'll make sure it's an Inu/Kag pairing!

Sesshoumaru: I shall return my love. * runs over to help me after he gives Kagome a quick kiss *

Kagome: * to dazed to say anything *

Chapter Four: A new employee

" Sesshoumaru, are you well? "

" Does it LOOK like I'm well?! " he managed to spit out while coughing at the same time.

" I'll take that as a no. " as she rubbed his back to subside his wheezing. ( a/n Sesshoumaru, I'm an all powerful demon! I can't wheeze wench! Me: you do now so zip it! )

Slowly as Sesshoumaru as regaining his breath, " So THIS is how you treat an old friend huh? Do you understand exactly **HOW** long I've been searching for you?! You insensitive bastard! 650 long years buddy! " with eyes glowing a frightening red and she looked as if steam would burst out at any moment. Fuming, she was about to turn to yell at the waiter why the heck he was staring when she noticed what she said, " Oh, did I say YEARS? I meant 650 long days. I uh… counted? " she replied as sweetly as possible and surprisingly, everyone believed her.

'Heh, go figure.' Sesshoumaru thought, she always had a way of making others believe her wild crazy stories. " You do know I can read your mind right Sesshoumaru dear…" smiling so evilly that it brought chills down his spines. It was amazing how she did that too. " Yes, it is amazing huh? " still smiling as though he were her prey or victim of war. Of course, with her annoying smile and all, he snapped.

" When will you cease that annoying smile of yours?!" 

" Until you snapped. All right, enough small talk. As you know, your corporation has joined forces with Sakura Inc. the second largest corporation in Japan and the owner oh so happens to be here with you. "

" Himiko, you're the owner? "

" And CEO like yourself. "

" And WHY was I never informed of this? "

" Haven't you heard me lame brain? I told you, I was looking for you for 650 years. Do you think I was able to tell you? "

" I see your point. Though I don't understand, I'm all over the news and in magazines and newspapers. How is it that you never found out? "

" Those things are a waste of my time. I rarely have anytime to read anything that isn't paperwork. "

" So I see. Himiko, where have you been all these years? I thought everyone was destroyed, the war…"

" Ha, is that all the faith you have for me. You think I could get killed easily? Well guess again, I've lived this long and I wish to stay living thank you."

" Well, it is wonderful to see you again. It's pleasant to see someone from my past." 

Himiko grabbed his hands and held them in hers. " Yet you were hoping for someone else. Neither you nor I have found after all these years. I miss her too Sesshou… I miss her too…" Her eyes shined with sadness, understanding and compassion. His eyes softened, this is why he loved her as a sister. She meant the world to him. She was one of the two people who could understand him and know him more than he or anyone else for that matter. "Though we must stay strong." 

" Hai, thank you, Himiko."

" Now to other matters." As she let go of his hands then rummaging into her briefcase.

" What matters?" he said curiously while his face showing no emotion, his eyes spoke of curiosity, annoyance, and surprise. 

" Business, now I heard from your employees that you yet again fired your secretary that you JUST hired."

" And your point is? I have yet to find the right one yet. None of them seem to reach my standards. " 

" You can't continue to do this! You'll literally RUN OUT of secretaries to hire with your high standards!"

" Humph, how much would you like to wager on that? "

" Zero dollars and no cents. Only because I found you a secretary myself. Fresh out of collage and one of the best I've ever known. I'm giving one of my best secretaries her Sesshou. She's and absolute angel and she's also one of my close friends. SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT FIRING HER ON THE FIRST DAY! If she doesn't satisfy you then we'll compromise but you will not fire her without telling me. Though I highly doubt you'll do such a thing is to fire her. Once you have a chance to get to know her, you TWO will be inseparable. I bet you'll even follow her like a lost puppy. " smirking with triumph.

" Are you saying that I will fall in love with this girl?"

" I'd say you already have… I must go Sesshou, till we meet again. Farewell…" with that, she left. Leaving a baffled Sesshoumaru behind.  

" Oh Sesshy! "

' Oh how he hated that nick-name…'

" Expect her to come at 7:30 sharp on Monday morning! " Disappearing into the crowd of people. ( A/N the restaurant is a crowded place okay )

He then noticed, he hadn't the chance to ask her, who was his new secretary… He shrugged off the thought again began eating his lunch. Which he found out, he hadn't order it yet and his stomach was growling so loud that if he didn't digest any food quickly, there'd be a 7.0 upheaval catastrophe!

Tsunami: ME DONE! With chapter four that is. Like it? Yes, yes? * looks with hopeful and pleading eyes *

WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?! T_T * sobs uncontrollably *

Kurama: Oh boy. Tsun-chan, how would you know if they didn't reply?

Tsunami: Oh yeah, ^_^

Kurama: * Falls down anime style * X_X;;

Tsunami: If you ask me, if you're an anime character, that's the ONLY way to fall. -_-; Well as you know, me being my lazy self and having the treacherous disease called the writer's block. I need some time. So, I will promise to put up chapter five only IF I get 65 reviews. I know that's a lot but its quite enough stalling time. So until then, I'll be working hard on chappie 5. I mean it folks! 65 reviews and you shall have your chapter five. Also getting the chance to find out who is the mysterious secretary. OOH. But I'm sure you all know bye now. Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Means lots! THANK YOU!


	5. What the hell!

Hello people of earth and people of other planets, alternate universes, worlds, and galaxies! I present you, THE FIFTH Chapter of I'm Back so here I come!

Thank you to all those great people who took a little bit of their time to read and review my fiction. Okay, so I was joking about the 65 reviews. I just needed to stall time. Ha… right, back to the fiction now. 

Disclaimer: me no own, you no sue. Well, actually, the only person who could actually sue me is the owner of Inu yasha… Right! Back to the fiction and the reason why you're here. ^_^;

One Hell of a day

Sunday…

" Sango, it's alright. He didn't deserve you anyway. You really shouldn't cry over him. " stroking Sango's back to subside her cries.

" I know, it's just that, he really broke my heart. I thought he was the one…" mumbling softly.

" He broke your heart, but you broke his jaw. Remember, A broken heart continues to beat. " Kagome reminded, trying to cheer her childhood friend up.

" I suppose your right. " 

" When am I not? " Kagome questioned as Sango just eyed her suspiciously. Just when Sango was readying herself to name off a all the times Kagome was wrong or steer her in the wrong direction, she was abruptly interrupted. 

" Okay, okay. I MAY have been wrong a FEW times…"

" A few? " Sango replied, getting herself started to name off.

" Don't start. Just don't…" she warned as her right hand curled to a fist. Sango teasingly stuck out her tongue.

" I wish I was a kid again sometimes…" Sango, out of the blue.

" I know what you mean. To be care-free and not have to go through what we have to now." Agreeing longingly.

" No, skinned knees are easier to heal then broken hearts!" bursting into laughter.

" Say Sango, why won't you give Miroku a chance. He's a really great guy, if you put his perverted side away. He's not all that bad. If you hadn't noticed, he's been on his best behavior this past week. He hasn't groped anyone yet. Please give him a chance. You won't regret it." Kagome looked pleadingly hoping Sango would agree. ' I don't see why they have too their feelings. Well, Sango at least. Can't she see Miroku really loves her? He's has been for years now. He's losing hope the poor guy, he's getting desperate. '

" I don't know Kagome. I mean…"

" Just one chance, if he blows it. Fine, I was wrong, forget it. So pretty please with a big juicy cherry on top?" whimpering with her famous puppy dog eyes.

" Alright. Fine, but only for you Kagome." Sango said looking at Kagome warily.

" Yes!" as she did a little victory dance.

Next Morning…

A scream rang throughout a ten miles radius.

" Oh NO! I'm going to be late! " rushing into the bathroom to ready herself for work. ' I can't believe Himiko actually found me a place in Youkai Inc. I'm actually going to be a secretary there! Wow, and I'm only fresh out of collage. I hope I don't screw up…' applying a hint of makeup. Not that she needed any, she just wanted to look professional so she could make a good impression. ' From what Himiko told me, if I keep up the good work. I'm bound to get paid well and even get a raise. ' grabbing her keys as she walked to her car and raced to work. ' Come on, just a little bit further! ' Arriving to her destination, she shoved the doors open, ran to the elevator, went to the top floor after she asked the one of the junior executives where she could find Mr. Sesshoumaru, ran out of the elevator, fixed her hair and outfit, and calmly walked to the office door with three minutes to spare. Her bright blue sapphire/grayish eyes shining with excitement, dishing out her famous light-up-the-room-smile she nervously approached the door. Knocking on the door, she heard someone mumbled her in. Walking in, she was greeted… by a little green man! THIS was her new boss?! He looked like a freaking TOAD! Starring at the little man as if he had a third eye and cringed in disgust. " Umm, I'm Kagome Higurashi. The new, umm, secretary." She stumbled out. She found that looking at him while talking could be quite hard and distracting with his looks. She could have sworn that he was really a toad! ' My new boss is an amphibian… What did I get myself into?! '

At Sakura Inc,

" Love, do you think Sesshoumaru will recognize her? She has changed quite a bit. " nuzzling his mate's neck while waiting for her reply.

" Yes, I'm quite sure Kurama. Although she might have change just a tad, her personality hasn't. Nor her scent. Though…" Sensing his mate's uneasiness and heavy heartedness, concern rushed through his body.

" What's wrong Himiko? "

" I know for a fact that Sesshoumaru will recognize her… But… will she? " Looking into her mate's eyes with sadness. She rested her head on his chest. Stroking her raven hair with one hand while tightening his grip on her waist, he tried to sooth his mate. 

" I don't know love. After what the others did to her, I don't know…" referring to the children of the light. His emerald eyes gleamed with worry and sadness for being unable to cheer his mate.

" Do you suppose, that Kagome still carries the same love for Sesshoumaru as she once did?" looking hopeful.

" No, her love for him and his love for her will be even stronger. Now there is nothing stopping them from loving one another and showing their affection."

" Mayhap this time, I'll finally be an aunt! " laughing softly.

" Maybe you shouldn't worry about being a future aunt, but a future mother." His emerald eyes beamed with lust.

" Maybe I should…" gently nipping his bottom lip seductively…

Tsunami: Done, and done. I was kidding about the 65 reviews. I didn't think I would get that much anyhow. XP

Inu yasha: Because it sucks like hell. Wait it sucks even more cause this IS hell.

Tsunami: Grr… SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Inu Yasha: * SMACK * * SMACK * SMACK* SMACK* SMACK* * continuously smacking into the floor *

Tsunami: * sticks tongue out *   You deserved it dog boy! Well, thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Bye, Bye!   


	6. Birds

Tsunami: pokes head out cautiously scratching head while laughing nervously sweatdrops Soooo… it's um… too late to say sorry ne?

…

…

throws hands up into the air I'm sorry! apologizes profusely

Inu: Keh. folds arms into sleeves Weakling. Raises an eyebrow Oh yeah. Please do tell me exactly WHEN I make an appearance in this god damn thing? glare

Tsun: OSUWARI!!!!! You keep this up and I'll make sure that you're incapable of walking let alone be in my fic! glares daggers

Deep breath smiles I present the sixth chapt. Of I'm back, So Here I Come!

Disclaimer: No wonder it kept on blinking… Oh yeah, I don't Inu Yasha. Okay? Okay.

Title: Birds...

Sighing happily, she began to hum to herself lightly. Closing her eyes, Kurama took the opportunity to strike. Diving in straight for one of her weak spots. The sudden contact sent shivers up her spine.

"Kurama!" pouting cutely.

Her deep azure eyes gazed back at the emerald deeps that stared at her in the reflection. Smirking on the her bare skin of her neck, he continued his reign of torture. Putting her time on pause so she could think straight, she began to wonder how Kagome was doing. She just hoped that everything went well for Kagome on her first day. But then again, Kagome was just fine on her own. Everywhere she went, people seemed to get along with her just fine. So she had nothing to worry about right?

----------------------------------------------------

**'AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAA!!!'** she began to shriek mentally in her head. Oh how she wanted to entangle her fingers through her hair and just pull her hair by the roots. She couldn't take it anymore!!! Or better yet, wrap her fingers around that annoying little green midget's neck, if he had one because frankly, she couldn't tell, and just snap his neck in a quick swift movement. Suffocating him didn't seem so bad either. Oh how she could feel that her hands were just itching to scratch his bulging yellow eyes out.

She was always a nice girl but this _thing_ was eating away her composure to a thin strand of hair. It wouldn't be long until she broke and pounced. She didn't do anything wrong. She was kind and courteous to him. So what did she do to deserve this?!

Flashback

Exhaling out of relief, she took the time now to make herself more presentable. Her waist length hair was in a French braid held by a single dark blue ribbon. It had taken her forever just to get her hair at this length. Laughing softly to herself when she remembered she had nearly cried when she went to get her hair trimmed. Fixing her pearl white blouse and straightening her black skirt. She glanced at her reflection that gazed by at her on the elevator doors. A load ding brought her back from her daze. Calmly stepping out, she took up her surroundings. Youkai Inc., it was massive and the one in charge, Mr. Sesshoumaru, was highly respected. Bracing herself, she smiled brightly and nervously approached the door. Of course being the polite girl she was brought up to be, she knocked before barging in like a barbarian.

First impressions were always important.

Sure that she heard someone mumble, she took it that it meant "Come in." Slightly squeaky for some reason but nonetheless than that. Opening the great doors, she was unaware of the man that greeted the doors. Searching for the source of the sound that beckoned her in, she was met by a small, small, man who coughed to get her attention. Confusion and disbelief marred her beautiful features. This short man with sickly tinted green skin and yellow bulging eyes was her new boss?! She hoped she wasn't visibly cringing, oh wait, too late. She could tell that was without the help of a mirror. Mentally kicking herself, what was she thinking? This was her **_boss!_** Mustering every ounce of self composure, she was able to stumble out, "Umm, I'm Kagome Higurashi. The new, umm, secretary." While smiling meekly. She was told that what made her so likeable were her genuine smiles. She found that it was hard to talk to him seeing how her neck began to throb from looking down for so long. Man she needed a massage. How ironic, she hadn't even started working and already she wanted a vacation. Geez she missed the good old days where she spent days with Sango eating ice cream and watching late night movies or going shopping with Himiko. Anyways by now she began to have second thoughts about her boss being a man at all and not a toad. She could have sworn that he was really a toad! ' My new boss is an amphibian… What did I get myself into?! ' There was a sinking feeling within the pit of her stomach.

She wasn't sure why or for what ever reason but she just wanted to cry so **_BAD_**.

-----------------------------------------------------

Gazing at up the white cotton candy puffs in the sky. She continued on her walk, window shopping every now and then. She began to be so engrossed into her window shopping of fine pastries. That she bumped into what seemed like a brick wall. Of course falling on her behind, she began to readily apologize to the stranger that was until she noticed exactly **_WHO_** it was.

"Need a hand my fair lady?" smiling down at her with an outstretched hand. With a defiant "Humph!" she replied, "No thanks, **_Monk_**. I happen to be quite capable of getting up on my own thank you. So I won't be needing _YOUR_ services."

Grinning sheepishly, "Merely trying to help a damsel in distress fair maiden." Then stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans. All the while taking up the image in front of him appreciatively. His dear Sango today had decided to wear a pink T-shirt which had black letterings that said "90% Angel, want to know the rest?" with her midriff showing and torn shorts that revealed to him her long and slightly tanned legs. Her hair of course, oh how he loved her hair, was in her usual high pony tail, flip flops, and he also noticed that adorned her ankle was the anklet he gave her two years ago.

Blushing, she smacked him up side the head. Efficiently breaking him from his gaze. She didn't like how he looked at her, okay maybe she did, BUT JUST A LITTLE. Who knew what kind of thoughts or images that ran through that sick mind of his? Hentai.

Cradling his cranium, he managed to say, "Sango, how could you? That hurt, I was merely appreciating your beauty. Surely you could repay me by bearing my childr--"

"Save it Miroku!" Knowing him all too well what he was going to ask. Looking to her left, she began to walk towards the park. Of course she went accompanied by a certain monk who trailed by her side. Perhaps silence was best for now. Spotting an unoccupied bench, she began to sit down with Miroku at her right. Closing her eyes, she began to drift back t the past. Her head filled with fond memories. Back when they were just 5 or 6 six gave each other little nicknames. She was the huntress or demon exterminator, known for injuring certain hentais, Kagome was the priestess, kwon for her kindness and forgiving nature, and Miroku, well, Miroku the Monk was just, Miroku. Please with the serenity and peacefulness of everything until she remembered a certain someone someone sitting next to her. Cracking a eye open, she looked at him to find he had been staring at her assets.

"And just what do you think you're doing?!" overwhelmed with embarrassment and anger while blushing beet red. Chuckling nervously he replied, "Oh just bird watching." Inching away from the violent looking Sango. She looked so peaceful a minute ago, what happened? He thought nervously.

He tried to be a good boy, he really did! He could've groped her but decided against it so he just gazed at her body appreciatively! She should've been thanking him. After all, he was just complimenting her with his eyes! Women…

"Bird watching huh? Well the only bird you're going to see is the bird I'm gonna flip ya!" as she began to chase him throughout the park. Men…

Every now and then Miroku would throw out endearments and apologize but that didn't stop an angry Sango closing in on him.

"Gah! Sango my dear! Please forgive me!"

Tsun: Well, done with that chapter. Sorry for making everyone wait for so long, it's just that I thought that it was going downhill for this fiction so I decided to just put it on hold. SORRY!

Thank you to my loyal readers though. I don't deserve you guys and girls.

Ashley

bLoOdiE HeLL

Anti [.] Poptarts

E?

vampirebunny

CrazyLady3

Souly

Wipes tears from eyes

Promise to update soon!


End file.
